


Strange kind of affection

by Gossamer_Team, Kaellig



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Tango
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer_Team/pseuds/Gossamer_Team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они понимают друг друга с полуслова, как партнёры в танце, и кажутся двумя частями единого целого. Но однажды в идеально выверенный механизм попадает камешек - и тогда всё начинает сыпаться.</p><p>(был ранее выложен под названием "Допустимое отклонение")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange kind of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: фик написан для "Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу" на Slash World форуме

 

0.  
  
Было вряд ли больше двух градусов выше нуля. От воды порывами налетал холодный ветер, над самой землёй тянулся влажный туман. Вдалеке на востоке небо было окрашено в сиреневые тона, как если бы солнце зашло совсем недавно, однако обманываться не стоило — ночь уже наступила.  
Сигарета, теплившаяся между пальцами, не согревала, но тусклый огонёк на её конце напоминал об электрическом камине, который ждал Морана дома. Сделав последнюю затяжку, он с сожалением затушил окурок и спрятал руки в карманы.  
Встреча была назначена на половину одиннадцатого, но Лайтон опаздывал уже на двадцать минут. В других обстоятельствах Моран бы, плюнув, развернулся и уехал — он не терпел подобного хамства; но эта история слишком утомила его, и он желал побыстрее с ней покончить. Если для этого требовалось немного подождать — что ж, он готов был ждать.  
Свет фар на дороге показался, когда на часах было уже без пяти минут одиннадцать. Чёрный «Форд» съехал на обочину, шурша шинами, и остановился в нескольких метрах от машины самого Морана. Хлопнула дверца. Послышался голос, негромко пробормотавший проклятия в адрес холодного ветра. Увидев Морана, Грэм Лайтон зябко потёр плечи и широким шагом двинулся в его сторону.  
— Себ, чёрт возьми, я не ожидал от тебя такой подставы, — раздражённо заявил он вместо приветствия. Моран не стал ничего говорить о его опоздании и лишь приподнял бровь.  
— Если ты о Грейсвуде, то у меня не было выбора.  
— Уговор был взять его живым!  
— Я думал, главное не он, а флэшка.  
Лайтон покачал головой.  
— Я не понимаю, что на тебя нашло. Столько безупречно выполненных миссий за плечами — и так облажаться на простейшем задании.  
Моран безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Я больше не работаю на вас. Я сделал то, что считал правильным.  
— Убить Грейсвуда, по-твоему, тоже было правильным?  
— Это позволило мне уйти живым, прихватив флэшку. Так что — да, это было правильным.  
Лайтон снова выругался и зло стиснул зубы.  
— Флэшка с собой?  
— Да.  
Моран вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, вытряхнул на ладонь спрятанный внутри чип от карты памяти и протянул своему бывшему координатору.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что на этом наше сотрудничество окончено, и если впредь тебе потребуется от нас какая-то помощь…  
— О, не думаю, — перебил его Моран с прорвавшимся сарказмом в голосе. — Доброй ночи, Грэм.  
— Иди к чёрту.  
Лайтон уехал первым. Моран ещё некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, пока отсвет фар «Форда» не пропал за поворотом. Только тогда он завёл двигатель и, выехав на трассу, направился в противоположную сторону.  
  
  
1.  
  
В любом обществе есть свои знаменитости — «звёзды», чьи имена знают все, о ком перешёптываются и сплетничают, у кого недоброжелателей и завистников столько же, сколько и поклонников.  
Себастьян Моран такой знаменитостью не являлся; у него было не так уж много врагов и совсем не было собственной свиты, однако и в лондонском высшем свете, и в криминальных кругах его знали и с ним считались, и этого ему вполне хватало.  
Для высшего света он был сыном своего отца, унаследовавшим семейный бизнес и немалое состояние; их не интересовал он сам, только фамилия, которую он носил, и всё, что от него требовалось, чтобы его не забывали, это пару раз в год посещать светские мероприятия.  
Напоминать о себе военным не было необходимости, те помнили его и так: первоклассный снайпер, меткий и хладнокровный; никогда не ладил с начальством, да и с сослуживцами не был по-настоящему близок; слишком быстро дослужился до полковника, не иначе как помогли семейные связи; был вскоре понижен в звании и по-тихому отправлен в отставку. О чём они старались вспоминать пореже, так это о причинах самой отставки, и Моран их понимал.  
Для МИ-6 он был ценным кадром, увы, утратившим свою лояльность и ушедшим на вольные хлеба. Он регулярно выполнял для них задания как во время службы в армии, так и в первые несколько лет после; именно их вмешательство позволило ему просто выйти в отставку с понижением в звании, а не попасть под трибунал, и Моран был по-настоящему благодарен им за это.  
В криминальном Лондоне имя Себастьяна Морана означало самое качественное оружие, которое можно было только достать. Моран без зазрения совести использовал сохранившиеся контакты в армии и МИ-6, а также некоторые старые отцовские связи, что обеспечивало ему стопроцентную гарантию транспортировки нелегального груза через границу. Такой уровень безопасности стоил немало, но Моран мог себе это позволить.  
И лишь немногие соотносили его имя с загадочным человеком по прозвищу Сфинкс, который предлагал очень узкому кругу клиентов услуги самых лучших в Лондоне наёмников для совершенно любых целей — от выполнения функций телохранителей и поисков похищенных членов семьи до заказных убийств и сложных ограблений. Его люди никогда не работали с госзаказами, никогда не лезли в политику и никогда не брались за задания, для выполнения которых требовалось больше десяти человек. Для того, чтобы стать клиентом Сфинкса, нужно было пройти длинный путь и собрать определённое количество рекомендаций; терпения на это хватало не у всех, и бизнес оставался камерным — что для большинства автоматически приравнивалось к понятию «элитный».  
Приглашение на первую встречу с Мориарти пришло с соблюдением всех формальностей и сопровождалось всеми необходимыми подтверждениями и рекомендациями. На самом деле этого и не требовалось — имя Мориарти было лучшей рекомендацией само по себе, никто не рискнул бы выдать себя за него. Приглашение к сотрудничеству от столь крупного игрока открывало новые возможности — и риски. Работа с таким клиентом обеспечивала попадание в настоящую элиту криминального мира, в самые высшие круги, от которых Моран старался держаться тем дальше, чем сильнее они притягивали его к себе; даже если он не получит контракт, новости разлетятся в одно мгновение, и его авторитет взлетит ещё выше. Мориарти означал по-настоящему серьёзную игру, и Моран должен был решить для самого себя: готов ли он играть с такими высокими ставками.

Встреча была назначена в небольшом итальянском ресторане на тихой улочке недалеко от центра города. Моран хорошо знал это место: когда оно только открылось и ещё не успело стать популярным, он частенько здесь бывал. Это не могло быть случайностью, Мориарти явно демонстрировал свою информированность. Моран не был уверен, напрягало ли его это или же, напротив, льстило ему.  
Он пришёл ровно в восемь; Мориарти уже ждал его за дальним столиком, сидя спиной к дверям, оставляя место напротив себя для Морана. Красивый жест, поскольку таким образом Моран, в отличие от собеседника, мог видеть весь зал; наверное, это должно было дать ему ощущение контроля и уверенности, и если бы Моран страдал посттравматическим расстройством и паранойей, то, бесспорно, оценил бы такую внимательность собеседника. В то же время сам Мориарти явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, это было заметно по тому, как напряжены были его плечи. И это было весьма странным.  
При появлении Морана Мориарти встал, они пожали руки, обменялись стандартными приветствиями и опустились за стол. Мориарти оказался именно таким, каким Моран себе его представлял: средних лет, невысокого роста, с цепким взглядом и невыразительным, незапоминающимся лицом. У него была мягкая вежливая улыбка, от которой веяло холодом, и выверенные жесты человека, долго учившегося правильно держать себя в обществе. Дорогой костюм сидел на нём идеально, но всё равно казался чем-то чужеродным. Это было лишь смутное ощущение, но Моран привык доверять инстинктам, а те говорили ему сейчас, что перед ним актёр.  
Мориарти пил виски. Моран от алкоголя отказался, сославшись на то, что приехал на машине, и вместо этого заказал кофе с десертом. Мориарти озадаченно хмыкнул, но не прокомментировал, и это Моран тоже записал у себя в голове.  
Они обсудили внешнюю политику Великобритании, выборы президента в России, мировой финансовый кризис и финал Лиги Чемпионов; лишь после того, как старательно растягиваемый Мораном десерт наконец закончился, Мориарти перешёл к делу, в паре слов описав своё глубокое восхищение деятельностью Морана и выразив желание начать плодотворное сотрудничество. Никакой конкретики — складывалось ощущение, будто у него пока что не было чёткого видения этого сотрудничества, только общая уверенность в том, что оно может быть интересным. Но Моран слишком хорошо понимал: такие люди не назначают встречи, чтобы прощупать почву, за них это делает артель аналитиков, причём не отходя от своих компьютеров.  
— Это было очень занимательно, — произнёс Моран, когда его собеседник выжидающе замолчал. — Однако я считаю себя серьёзным бизнесменом и в своей работе придерживаюсь определённых правил. Одно из них — всегда работать с клиентом напрямую. Так что если у Мориарти действительно есть желание меня нанять, я жду личной встречи. Всего хорошего.  
Выходя из ресторана, он спиной чувствовал взгляд поддельного Мориарти — напряжённый, встревоженный, несколько даже растерянный. Тот не знал, как себя вести, и Моран искренне ему сочувствовал.

На следующий день он улетел в Цюрих, на встречу с одним из старых деловых партнёров своего отца, оттуда на день в Берн, чтобы сдать клиенту выполненную работу — украденное полотно какого-то малоизвестного, но дорогого сердцу заказчика фламандского мастера.  
В Лондон он вернулся лишь неделю спустя. Было уже за полночь — на более ранний рейс Моран не успевал, а утренние не подходили, так как в десять ему нужно было появиться на собрании совета директоров отцовской компании. В Берне он неудачно попал под проливной дождь и теперь чувствовал подступающую простуду. Всё, о чём он мечтал, открывая дверь своей квартиры в Кенсингтоне, — жаропонижающее и крепкий сон.  
Только усталостью и плохим самочувствием он мог объяснить тот факт, что не почувствовал сразу присутствие постороннего. Лишь когда щёлкнул выключатель торшера, и в грудь уставилось дуло пистолета, Моран запоздало понял, что в квартире он не один.  
— От человека с вашей репутацией я ожидала большей осторожности.  
У неё был приятный голос, чуточку низковатый, на вкус Морана. Тонкие губы кривились в насмешливой ухмылке, придавая незваной гостье несколько мальчишеский вид. Впрочем, оружие в её руке было совсем не детским, и держала она его достаточно уверенно, чтобы Моран не сомневался: она умеет им пользоваться.  
Он вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
— И на старуху бывает проруха. Мориарти, полагаю?  
Это была всего лишь догадка, которая с таким же успехом могла оказаться лишь игрой воображения, подстёгнутого высокой температурой. Слухи о Мориарти, конечно, ходили самые разные, и о том, что это на самом деле женщина, Моран тоже слышал. Особа, сидевшая перед ним в кресле, держалась очень уверенно и явно знала себе цену; она была моложе, чем он мог бы ожидать, но по её взгляду было понятно, что жизненного опыта ей хватило бы на двоих.  
Мориарти — он понял, что не ошибся, почти сразу же — чуть приподняла брови, затем уважительно покачала головой и медленно зааплодировала, ударяя свободной ладонью по рукояти пистолета.  
— Вы всё-таки смогли меня впечатлить. Сначала вы раскусили игру Девона — а ведь он изображает меня уже долгие годы, и до сих пор без единой осечки! Теперь с лёгкостью догадались о том, кто я. Вас сложно обмануть, майор Моран.  
Он снисходительно улыбнулся — это был слишком грубый выпад, чтобы действительно его задеть.  
— У меня хорошее чутьё на подделки. Ваш помощник — Девон, вы сказали? — держался хорошо, но несколько неестественно. Возможно, сказалось то, что вы заставили его сесть спиной к входной двери. Это же была ваша идея, не так ли? Для отставного военного контроль над окружающим пространством действительно может быть важен, не спорю. Но создав условия, максимально комфортные для меня, вы создали дискомфорт для Девона, и эта деталь меня насторожила.  
— Вот как. А вы действительно хороши, Себастьян — вы же позволите так вас называть?  
— Я не могу запрещать что-либо человеку, который держит меня под прицелом, — светским тоном заметил Моран. Он уже успел незаметно сократить дистанцию и теперь находился на расстоянии одного броска от Мориарти.  
Она поднялась на ноги, и Моран не мог не отметить с восхищением то, как плавно и экономно она двигалась.  
— Я, знаете ли, не люблю слишком умных и дерзких партнёров, от них обычно много проблем, — сказала Мориарти, и её глаза опасно сузились. В её взгляде в равных долях были намешаны хладнокровие матёрого хищника, подростковый бунт и азарт безумного учёного, и лишь сейчас, стоя почти вплотную к ней, Моран наконец осознал, что столкнулся лицом к лицу с самым опасным человеком в Лондоне.  
Он быстро сдвинулся в сторону, одновременно чуть приседая, чтобы уйти с линии огня, и тут же, не оставляя Мориарти времени среагировать, заломил ей запястье, заставляя разжать пальцы. Он не стал перехватывать падающий пистолет; вместо этого в его левой руке словно сам собой появился короткий узкий нож, больше похожий на стилет. Мориарти, конечно, пыталась сопротивляться, но Моран был сильнее и опытнее. Протащив её через полкомнаты, он вжал Мориарти в стену, одной рукой сдавив её горло.  
— Я предпочитаю вести переговоры, когда в меня не целятся из заряженного пистолета, — спокойно произнёс он, прежде чем ослабить захват и отступить на шаг назад. Мориарти зло растёрла шею и неожиданно улыбнулась. В её взгляде что-то изменилось, в плечах пропало напряжение. Словно что-то в действиях Морана куда лучше его слов убедило её в том, что сейчас он не опасен.  
— Резонно, — миролюбиво кивнула она. — Я могу забрать своё оружие?  
Моран сделал ещё пару шагов, не глядя нащупал ногой пистолет и толкнул по полу к ней. Мориарти наклонилась, впервые за всё это время разорвав зрительный контакт.  
— У меня есть для вас работа, — сказала она, пряча пистолет за спину.  
— Сначала детали.  
— Я пришлю вам пакет с материалами.  
— А как же соглашение о неразглашении? — иронично поинтересовался Моран.  
— Я полагаюсь на вашу репутацию. Вам хватит времени до пятницы, чтобы принять решение?  
— Вполне.  
— Тогда в пятницу, в восемь. За вами приедет машина.  
Она прошла мимо него и вышла из квартиры. Лишь когда из холла донёсся звук поехавшего вниз лифта, Моран сдвинулся с места и закрыл за ней дверь.  
Бросив взгляд на вытащенный из упаковки пакетик «Колдрекса», он хмыкнул и положил его обратно. Азарт и предвкушение опасности всегда были для него лучшими лекарствами. Моран уже знал, что примет заказ Мориарти, каким бы он ни был, потому что теперь, после этой странной встречи, похожей на партию в какую-то агрессивную версию шахмат, он понял, что хочет работать с этой женщиной. Всегда хотел, просто раньше об этом не догадывался.

  
2.

Плечо пронзило острой болью, и Моран поморщился, чуть дёрнувшись.  
— Терпи, — наставительно сказал Тревис, не поднимая глаз. Вытащенная пуля звякнула о металлический поддон.  
— Куда ж я денусь, — проворчал Моран, мысленно уговаривая себя, что бывало хуже. Хуже действительно бывало, но с тех пор прошло слишком много времени, и теперь он с неприятным удивлением понимал, что отвык — от физической усталости, от бессонных ночей в засаде, от огнестрельных и ножевых ран, от растянутых мышц и сломанных рёбер. В последние годы он почти не брал заданий сам, координируя их выполнение из Лондона, в крайнем случае — на месте. Но Мориарти желала индивидуального подхода к своим запросам, а Моран просто не мог доверить эту работу кому-то другому.  
Ему по-настоящему нравилось работать с ней. Нравилось, что она требовала от него невозможного. Нравилось, что каждое её задание заставляло его выкладываться до предела. Нравилось, что каждое из них могло стать для него последним. Свежие шрамы, появлявшиеся на его теле рядом с застарелыми белыми полосками, были ничтожной платой за регулярные дозы адреналина.  
Во время их второго же совместного дела машину Мориарти обстреляли. Моран не имел на этот счёт никаких иллюзий и чётко осознавал, что сумел вытащить её только чудом. Только чудом пуля, попавшая ей в живот, не задела важных органов. Только чудом скудный запас лекарств из аптечки, которую Моран обнаружил, взломав чью-то машину, помог остановить кровь. Только чудом давний знакомый Морана, много лет назад уехавший в Швецию, оказался в то время именно в Стокгольме и именно в гостях у своего друга-врача. Моран даже не хотел думать, как в теорию вероятности вписывалось то, что этот знакомый не сменил номер телефона. Ему пришлось оставить Мориарти там, чтобы успеть вернуться в Лондон на переговоры с украинскими партнёрами по контрабанде оружия, и всю встречу Моран то и дело возвращался мыслями к этой женщине.  
История, произошедшая в Амстердаме спустя год, затмила собой даже Стокгольм. В тот раз Мориарти осталась в Лондоне, занятая какими-то другими делами, и это, в конечном счёте, оказалось к лучшему, хоть Моран и злился поначалу. Никогда — ни до, ни после того случая — ему не приходилось работать настолько грязно и жёстко, но ощущение снятых рамок пьянило не хуже адреналина. Позже, уже вернувшись в Лондон и отчитавшись перед Мориарти, Моран с сожалением думал о том, что это никогда не повторится — просто потому, что он не допустит тех же ошибок.  
Тревис затянул покрепче повязку и принялся снимать перчатки.  
— Свободен. Я бы порекомендовал постельный режим и отдых, но, полагаю, ты меня всё равно не послушаешься?  
Разумеется, он был прав. Моран хорошо знал, что в покое ровная ноющая боль сведёт его с ума в два счёта. К счастью, его уже ждали новое задание и билет до Ниццы — самый лучший способ отвлечься.

Аэропорт в Ницце был таким же маленьким и грязным, каким он его запомнил. За прошедшие семь лет не изменилось ничего, разве что появилась урна для окурков у входа, но Моран был готов поклясться, что на земле вокруг неё этих самых окурков был в несколько раз больше, чем внутри. Он выкурил сигарету и, аккуратно затушив её о край урны, бросил на землю. Зачем нарушать традиции, в самом деле.  
Цены на такси тоже не удивили — они были всё такими же непомерно высокими, даже в сравнении с Цюрихом. Выложив за поездку сумму, которой хватило бы, чтобы оплатить ужин на двоих в каком-нибудь не самом плохом ресторане, он добрался до своей гостиницы в Каннах, оставил в номере сумку с вещами и вышел на улицу Антиб.  
Мориарти, очевидно, тоже не желая нарушать традиции, ждала его возле Дворца Фестивалей — обычного места для деловых встреч. При желании можно было без труда представить, что они действительно приехали сюда с деловым визитом — многие из партнёров Морана по официальному бизнесу имели квартиры или особняки в Каннах, он и сам как-то едва не приобрёл небольшой дом неподалёку от центра города. Дом принадлежал обанкротившемуся русскому бизнесмену и продавался с аукциона за смешную стартовую цену. Но у Морана в тот момент начались проблемы с французской мафией, и ему пришлось спешно уезжать обратно в Лондон.  
— Девон был уверен, что ты не выберешься, — улыбнулась Мориарти вместо приветствия. Тёмные очки закрывали половину её лица, а брючный костюм из тонкого светлого шёлка делал её ещё моложе своего возраста — не иначе, богатая наследница, приехавшая на Лазурный берег, чтобы пройтись по магазинам и прокутить изрядную долю семейного состояния в ресторанах и ночных клубах. Моран невольно задумался над тем, кем виделся рядом с ней он сам: скучным старым мужем или телохранителем?  
— Знаешь, он до сих пор обижен, что я взяла в Стокгольм тебя, а не его, — продолжила Мориарти беспечным тоном. — Он уверен, что справился бы лучше.  
Моран бросил быстрый взгляд туда, где под её блузкой скрывался шрам от затянувшейся раны. Возможно, Девон был прав. Однако инстинкты подсказывали Морану обратное.  
— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил он, и Мориарти звонко рассмеялась.  
— Не нужно делать вид, будто Девон тебе нравится. Вот он совершенно не скрывает недоверия к тебе.  
Моран не ответил, лишь пожал плечами. Они шли по набережной в направлении старого города, и он с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, восстанавливая в памяти местность. Нависающие в отдалении старые крепостные стены, платановая аллея, площадки для игры в петанк, разнообразные ресторанчики на любой вкус — от традиционных морепродуктов до тайской кухни. Город словно замер во времени; менялись отдельные детали, но общая картина оставалась прежней. Моран был уверен, что, приехав сюда ещё лет через десять, не найдёт никаких глобальных изменений.  
— Ты расскажешь мне, зачем я здесь?  
— Обязательно нужна причина? Представь, что я просто хотела дать тебе возможность отдохнуть.  
— Ты выдернула меня с простреленным плечом сразу после возвращения из Колумбии. В моём понимании это сложно назвать отдыхом. А мне, между прочим, послезавтра надо быть на подписании договора с израильтянами. Это очень важный шаг для моей компании.  
Мориарти насмешливо фыркнула.  
— Не переживай, вернёшься в срок. И перестань уже ворчать. Постарайся получить хоть немного удовольствия от жизни, пока есть возможность. У нас вечером встреча. Если всё пройдёт гладко, то завтра тебе предстоят пытки отдыхом на весь день, готовься.  
— А если гладко не получится?  
— Тогда завтра придётся работать, — скучающе протянула Мориарти.

Узенькая улочка Сент-Антуан, забиравшаяся круто вверх и петлявшая между домами старого города, казалась совершенно вымершей днём и превращалась в средоточие жизни с наступлением ночи. Именно здесь располагались именитые рестораны Лазурного Берега, и, по большому счёту, не имело значения, какой из них выбрать — удостоенный мишленовской звезды или первый попавшийся с совершенно незнакомым названием. В одном из них им была назначена встреча, и Моран, лениво смаковавший розовое вино и стейк из тунца под неспешный диалог Мориарти со старым алжирским арабом, желавшим расширить сферу своего влияния, думал о том, что, возможно, такой отдых не так уж плох.  
Их с Мориарти отношения постепенно выходили за рамки деловых. Сейчас, в спокойной, почти курортной обстановке, он понимал это особенно чётко. То подсознательное чувство доверия, постепенно зарождавшееся между ними, не вписывалось в привычные ему шаблоны. Они не были друзьями — Моран вообще сомневался, что Мориарти знакомо понятие дружбы; он не был в неё влюблён — она, конечно, была в определённом смысле красива, но его никогда не привлекали курносые блондинки. И тем не менее, для деловых партнёров они слишком хорошо понимали друг друга, слишком комфортно чувствовали себя, работая вместе, и Моран не мог подобрать этому названия.  
Это уже больше не было похоже на агрессивную разновидность шахмат, скорее — на танец. Они двигались в едином ритме, угадывая каждый следующий шаг партнёра, поддерживая каждую импровизацию, дыша в унисон.  
Скосив глаза, он увидел, что Мориарти тоже смотрит на него, и чуть заметно улыбнулся. Им не нужно было слушать старого араба, чтобы знать, чего он хочет. Им не нужно было ничего говорить вслух, чтобы знать, как именно они исполнят его желание.  
После окончания встречи Моран галантно проводил Мориарти до её квартиры, располагавшейся совсем неподалёку, и до самого утра бесцельно бродил по городу, выполняя её указание — наслаждаясь жизнью.

  
3.

— Я уверен, всё в силе. Нет, я не думаю, что он сбежал, я разговаривал с ним вчера, можете не беспокоиться. Не берёт трубку, потому что занят. Откуда я знаю, может шляется по стрип-клубам. Нет, конечно, я пошутил. Да, конечно, вы можете звонить в любое время. Я буду на связи. Всего доброго.  
Моран повесил трубку, затем выключил телефон полностью и убрал в карман.  
— Муж не платит алименты? — предположила Мориарти.  
— Если бы. Мой клиент боится, что его партнёр не приедет на подписание важного договора.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он угрожал его убить, если тот вернётся в Лондон.  
— Думаешь, приедет?  
Моран равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Они оба меня уже утомили.  
Мориарти тихо рассмеялась. Моран вытащил из ведёрка со льдом бутылку вина и заново наполнил бокалы.  
Они сидели на террасе в их любимом ресторанчике. Кроме них обедать на улице не рискнул никто — несмотря на то, что день выдался удивительно солнечный, было всё равно довольно холодно, спасали только тёплые пледы и газовый обогреватель. Тем не менее, уходить внутрь не им хотелось.  
Снизу доносился шум города, оживлённого надеждой на скорое потепление. Воздух казался более прозрачным, более чистым, даже звуки передавались словно бы лучше — отчётливее, дальше. Вот по улице проехал трамвай, дребезжа стёклами, вот кэбмен недовольно погудел, едва разминувшись с какой-то машиной, вот в отдалении промчалась скорая.  
На перила, ограждавшие террасу, уселся ворон, шумно хлопая крыльями. Повернув голову вбок, внимательно посмотрел на Мориарти и Морана, громко каркнул и улетел прочь.  
Моран, улыбнувшись, сделал глоток вина.  
— Знаешь, со мной связался Роберт Грейсвуд, — сказала Мориарти.  
Рука Морана на миг замерла, опуская бокал на деревянную столешницу.  
— Вот как.  
— Ты удивлён?  
— Нет, это должно было когда-нибудь случиться.  
— Думаешь, мне стоит отказаться?  
Он пожал плечами и ответил как можно более нейтральным тоном:  
— Не знаю. Он хороший клиент.  
По крайней мере, платёжеспособный. Семь лет назад он взломал внутреннюю сеть одного из ведущих банков США и перевёл на свои счета несколько миллиардов долларов, хранившихся на принадлежащем государству депозите. Единственной трудностью была легализация денег, для чего Грейсвуд использовал целую финансовую сеть, разбросанную по всей Европе.  
Вот только известен он был в первую очередь не этим, а тем, что возглавлял крупную преступную сеть, занимавшуюся организацией терактов и провокаций на заказ. Несмотря на это, Грейсвуд не стеснялся появляться в свете и демонстративно жить на широкую ногу, привлекая к себе внимание и наслаждаясь им. Про него ходили всевозможные слухи. Говорили, что он жестоко убил свою жену, застукав её с любовником; что его люди специально для него похищали специально красивых девушек, которых Грейсвуд насиловал, а затем запытывал до смерти; что много лет назад, служа контрактником в Афганистане, он сжёг целую деревню вместе со всеми жителями, потому что решил, что это забавно. Моран знал, что всё это чушь собачья, и даже подозревал, что Грейсвуд сам придумывал самые фантастические из этих слухов. Но он всё равно не удивился бы, если бы терроризмом Грейсвуд занимался просто потому, что любил смотреть по телевизору сюжеты про массовую гибель людей.  
Его отец был американским дипломатом, женившимся на ирландке, и всё детство Грейсвуда прошло в Англии. Однако сам он себя считал американцем и настоящим патриотом, а о британцах отзывался с глубочайшим презрением и взрывал их с особенным удовольствием, повторяя, что главные враги Америки — это именно британцы, а вовсе не арабы или русские. Почему, в таком случае, он решил работать именно с Мориарти, для Морана оставалось загадкой.  
— О, да ладно уж. Ты терпеть не можешь подобных людей.  
— Да, — согласился Моран. — Но он же не меня пришёл нанимать, а тебя. И для тебя он хороший клиент. Что ему нужно, кстати?  
— Ты ведь наверняка слышал о проблемах, которые ему доставили совместными усилиями МИ-6 и ЦРУ?  
— Что они накрыли крупную партию оружия, которое он вёз на Ближний Восток? Слышал, конечно.  
— Это только верхушка айсберга. Они перекрывают его денежные потоки, выкашивают его людей, ищут компании, которые принадлежат ему через подставных лиц. Конечно, Грейсвуд слишком двинут на голову, чтобы беспокоиться из-за этого всерьез, но доблестные спецслужбы сумели испортить ему настроение, а он этого очень не любит. — Мориарти скривилась, выражая гримасой своё отношение к Грейсвуду и его капризам.  
— И от тебя требуется…  
— Помочь восстановить финансирование его компаний и открыть новый коридор для поставок оружия.  
— Он взорвёт к чертям весь Лондон, стоит его сюда впустить.  
— Да, возможно. Но это было бы весело, согласись.  
Моран невольно задумался и вынужденно признал: о да, с Грейсвудом они бы точно не соскучились.  
  
О том, что Мориарти всё же согласилась работать с Грейсвудом, Моран узнал через неделю — от Девона, которому явно доставило искреннее удовольствие продемонстрировать свою осведомлённость. Моран ничего на это не сказал. Вопреки уверенности Девона в обратном, он не собирался лезть в бизнес Мориарти, ему это было просто ни к чему. А Грейсвуд действительно был выгодным клиентом во всех отношениях.  
Тем не менее, удар Девона всё равно попал в цель. Моран слишком привык к тому, что Мориарти держала его в курсе своих дел — рассказывала о клиентах и их заказах, жаловалась на их идиотизм и на нерасторопность подрядчиков, и Моран, даже не участвуя напрямую, всё равно чувствовал свою причастность. Сейчас же он ощутил себя выброшенным за борт, и это подействовало на него неожиданно отрезвляюще.  
К тому моменту, когда Моран познакомился с Грейсвудом лично, тот работал с Мориарти уже чуть больше года. Моран не вполне понимал, зачем вообще согласился на встречу; тем не менее, расстались они, пожав руки и договорившись, что Грейсвуд пришлёт ему все данные по планируемой операции на электронную почту. Морану казалось, что он стал жертвой нейро-лингвистического программирования или какого-то гипноза, потому что не понимал, как мог даже просто дышать одним воздухом с таким законченным маньяком, как Грейсвуд.  
Грейсвуд носил дорогие пиджаки не самого удачного кроя и галстуки безумных расцветок, у него была ослепительная, «голливудская» улыбка и водянистые голубые глаза. Он был словно рождён для роли злодея и жестокого убийцы — так идеально он в неё вписывался.  
Это был далеко не первый террорист, с которым Морану доводилось работать, — из террористов и международных преступников состояло процентов шестьдесят от его собственной клиентуры и процентов девяносто от клиентуры Мориарти, — но никогда прежде у него не было чувства, что он делает что-то неправильное, что-то, чего делать нельзя. Что-то, что приведёт к катастрофическим последствиям.

  
4.  
  
В лондонской мастерской Мориарти пахло лаком, красками, какими-то маслами и средствами для обработки холста. Морану казалось всегда, что эти запахи должны намертво пристать к ней, впитаться в кожу, одежду и волосы, однако она явно обладала каким-то особым секретом; Моран даже не подозревал о её увлечении, пока она не показала ему свою студию в Риме.  
Мориарти работала, стоя перед мольбертом. На ней была свободная белая рубашка, сползавшая с одного плеча, и старые джинсы с разноцветными пятнами от краски. Волосы она убрала в хвост, но несколько коротких прядей падали на лицо. Моран, невольно залюбовавшийся изгибом шеи, отвёл взгляд, переведя его на стоявшее рядом полотно, наполовину скрытое покрывалом. Разглядеть можно было только насыщенно-зелёную воду, казавшуюся почти прозрачной, и крутой борт корабля, уходивший за край открытого пространства. Моран не знал, был ли это оригинал или уже готовая копия работы Мориарти — отличить их, вероятно, не смог бы даже эксперт. Однако, как бы ни были искусны её подделки, он всё равно получал куда больше удовольствие, разглядывая её собственные картины. Чаще всего это были городские пейзажи, реже — портреты незнакомых Морану людей. Пейзажи она продавала на выставках молодых художников, портреты же исчезали бесследно; однажды, заметив в камине, которым Мориарти иногда обогревала мастерскую, обрывок недогоревшего холста, Моран понял, что именно она делает с ними. Он никогда не спрашивал почему, а она никогда не заговаривала об этом.  
— Себастьян, не томи, — произнесла она, не отрываясь от работы. — Ты что-то хотел сказать.  
— Хотел, — не стал спорить Моран. — Я знаю, что это не моё дело, но… мне кажется, ты слишком рискуешь, встречаясь с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
Рука Мориарти замерла над холстом. Она медленно обернулась, насмешливо изогнув бровь.  
— Ты хотел сказать — трахаясь?  
— Меня как-то никогда особо не интересовало, чем именно вы занимаетесь, — сдерживая раздражение, ответил Моран.  
— Ты следил за мной.  
Это не было вопросом; по сути, Мориарти даже не нуждалась в ответе, но Моран скупо кивнул.  
— Ты мой партнёр. Если ты ввяжешься во что-то, это подставит под удар и меня, поэтому я должен быть в курсе.  
— И как же мои отношения с Холмсом могут тебе навредить?  
— За ним наблюдает МИ-6. Не очень пристально — он для них не угроза, лишь потенциальное орудие, но ты можешь привлечь к себе нежелательное внимание. И вот это как раз может мне навредить.  
— Ты работал на них, — она пожала плечами. — Разве они не присматривают за тобой и так?  
— Это другое. Я — отыгранная карта, они знают меня, как облупленного, и не слишком-то интересуются моей деятельностью. Холмс, напротив, — бездна возможностей, найти бы только применение. У его отца громадные связи, его брат сам работает на МИ-6, и быть рядом с ним — это всё равно, что ходить по минному полю.  
Мориарти медленно улыбнулась, однако в её взгляде появилось что-то опасное и недоброе, словно Моран не обратил её внимание на возможный риск, а вторгся в святая святых. Впервые за несколько месяцев, на протяжении которых он наблюдал за ней и Холмсом, Морану пришла в голову странная мысль, что для Мориарти это могло быть всерьёз. Мысль была не только странная, но и совершенно бредовая, Мориарти не была обычной женщиной, она не влюблялась, не привязывалась к людям настолько, чтобы они становились незаменимыми. Должно быть, всё дело было в этой мастерской — здесь, в окружении произведений искусства, полностью погружённая в кропотливую работу, Мориарти казалась совершенно другим человеком. Здесь, как и в Риме, она выглядела уязвимой, и именно эта иллюзия позволила Морану подумать о такой глупости.  
— Ты прав, — спокойно заметила она, снова поворачиваясь к картине, — это совершенно не твоё дело. Но, раз уж ты заговорил об этом, я уже подготовила всё, чтобы отделаться от Шерлока раз и навсегда. Он мне надоел.  
— Хорошо, — для Морана имело значение только то, что Холмс больше не будет угрозой, а с раздражением Мориарти он как-нибудь справится.  
— Не хочешь узнать, как я это сделаю?  
— Не то чтобы, но ты явно хочешь рассказать, — он доброжелательно хмыкнул, показывая, что не хочет ссориться.  
— Я инсценирую своё убийство. Я даже подобрала исполнителя. Ты будешь смеяться — его зовут Себастьян Моран.  
Моран моргнул от неожиданности и недоверчиво посмотрел на неё.  
— Шутишь.  
— Нисколько. Его действительно зовут Себастьян Моран, и он даже не узнает, что сделал это для меня. Впрочем, если бы я попросила, он бы сделал что угодно. Он немного не в себе, наш Себастьян Моран Второй. Я наделила его жизнь смыслом, подарила ему цель, и за это он готов ради меня на всё, что угодно, но лучше не рисковать. Он не знает ни моего настоящего лица, ни голоса.  
Голос Мориарти звучал ровно и немного рассеянно, но Морана почему-то пробрала холодная дрожь. То, что по одним с ним улицам ходил одержимый убийца, носивший его имя, трудно было назвать приятной новостью.  
— Но зачем инсценировать убийство? Не проще ли расстаться?  
— О нет, — почти промурлыкала Мориарти, и Моран понял по её голосу, что она довольно улыбается. — Для Шерлока это было бы слишком банально. Он любит игры посложнее.  
  
Первый раз она позвала его с собой в Рим вскоре после поездки в Канны. Был июль, стояла невыносимая жара, плавившая мозг и выжигавшая из сознания всё лишнее. Моран чувствовал себя горстью нарезанных яблок, оставленных сушиться на солнцепёке. Мориарти, которая находила такую погоду вполне комфортной, постоянно смеялась над ним и возле каждого магазинчика предлагала купить мороженое, словно ему было пять лет, а она была его старшей вредной сестрой, которую в наказание за какую-то провинность оставили присматривать за ребёнком.  
Он впервые видел её такой — лёгкой, живой, не обременённой никакими срочными делами и не занятой составлением очередного хитроумного плана. Здесь её звали не Джейми Мориарти, а Ирэн Адлер, и к этому имени Моран привык на удивление быстро.  
Она выдавала себя за американку, искусствоведа и реставратора, специалиста по фламандской живописи. Услышав эту легенду, Моран едва не рассмеялся — в самом деле, где Мориарти и где фламандская живопись, — однако ей в который раз удалось его удивить. Её познания в искусстве были столь же убедительными и безупречными, как и американский акцент, а её услугами реставратора пользовались многие частные коллекционеры и музеи по всей Европе.  
Её скромная лондонская мастерская не шла ни в какое сравнение со студией в самом центре Рима. Просторное помещение, занимавшее весь мансардный этаж старинного четырёхэтажного дома, было залито светом и наполнено ароматом смолы — очевидно, его давали деревянные перекрытия, нагреваясь на солнце. Моран ходил между её картинами, стоявшими бок о бок с полотнами известных мастеров, с каким-то изумлённым трепетом вглядываясь в мазки, оставленные её кистью. Почему-то ему казалось, что только теперь он увидел настоящую Мориарти, и не ту, что стояла у него за спиной, с довольной улыбкой отмечая его восхищение, а ту, что смотрела на него из каждой её работы — из каждого нарисованного ею дерева или дома, из каждой тени, умело брошенной под ноги спешащему куда-то прохожему, из каждого солнечного луча, окрашивающего всё в невероятные цвета.  
Она проводила в Риме каждое лето, приезжая в Лондон только раз в пару недель, на несколько дней, чтобы убедиться, что всё под контролем. У Морана работы хватало и в её отсутствие; благодаря слухам о его сотрудничестве с самим Мориарти от клиентов не было отбоя, и скромный «камерный» бизнес постепенно разрастался, требуя к себе всё больше внимания. Каждая поездка в Рим напоминала ему самому позорное бегство, но он слишком хорошо понимал, что сгорит в одно мгновение, если не будет давать себе передышек. Мориарти — Ирэн Адлер — водила его по музеям, рассказывала длинные истории про каждый дворец, каждую картину или скульптуру, про людей, которые ходили по этим самым залам много веков назад (как-то раз она призналась, что половину историй придумала сама, но для Морана это не имело значения). Потом он сидел в её студии с бокалом вина либо стаканом виски и со вкусом жаловался на своих заказчиков и партнёров, пока Мориарти рисовала, слушая его вполуха и изредка вставляя язвительные комментарии.  
В тот раз он приехал уставший больше обычного. Слишком много всего навалилось — новые предложения по поставкам оружия, контракт с очень крупной американской строительной компанией, куча работы от новых клиентов. Активизировались и конкуренты, что в его сфере деятельности грозило серьёзными проблемами и даже риском для жизни. Но что хуже, Морану было скучно. Вся эта привычная возня давно ему надоела. Он мог без особого труда предсказать каждый шаг своих конкурентов, чётко знал, что сказать потенциальному партнёру, чтобы склонить его к сотрудничеству или же, наоборот, заставить уйти. В повседневной работе большого босса не было ничего захватывающего и интересного, и Морану отчаянно нужна была Мориарти.

— Ты просто обязана вернуться в Лондон, — авторитетно заявил он, развалившись в плетёном кресле у одного из огромных окон. Близился вечер; невозможно длинные тени перечёркивали улицы, подобно карандашу какого-то безумного художника, и вот-вот должна была нахлынуть неудержимая ночная синева — тёмная, глубокая и бездонная, украшенная мелкой россыпью звёзд и белыми крыльями чаек, выхваченными из темноты уличной подсветкой города.  
— Я вернусь, — легко согласилась Мориарти. Её пальцы порхали над канвой, аккуратно снимая тончайший слой краски, и она вряд ли слышала Морана.  
Он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинув голову к потолку.  
— Это совершенно невыносимо. Ты тут наслаждаешься соприкосновением с прекрасным, а мне приходится иметь дело с каким-то быдлом, которое считает, что деньги способны купить всё.  
— Они не так уж и неправы.  
— О, ты прекрасно знаешь, что они неправы. Вот это вот, — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, очерчивая пространство студии, — нельзя купить ни за какие деньги. Я говорю сейчас не о недвижимости, конечно, а…  
— Ты пьян, — миролюбиво улыбнулась Мориарти, оборачиваясь к нему.  
— Я не сделал за сегодня ни глотка.  
— Тогда тебе стоит выпить. И пройтись. Идём, — она неожиданно отложила лезвие и поднялась с низкой табуретки, на которой обычно сидела, работая.  
— Прямо так? — Моран окинул скептическим взглядом её одежду, измазанную в краске; подол рубашки был в двух местах прожжён сигаретой, хотя Мориарти, насколько ему было известно, курила крайне редко.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
Та Мориарти, которую он знал в Лондоне, никогда не выходила на улицу в чём попало, с неизменной тщательностью продумывая каждый наряд, даже если в итоге это оказывались джинсы и чёрный джемпер. Ирэн Адлер, в отличие от неё, имела склонность к спонтанным, непродуманным поступкам, и этот контраст завораживал.  
К тому времени, когда они добрались до замка Святого Ангела, уже стояла глубокая ночь, но Вечный Город продолжал жить, не умолкая и не останавливаясь ни на секунду, словно акула, не способная жить без движения. Должно быть, в этом и таился секрет его вечности.  
На площадке у центрального входа в замок был сделан деревянный настил, и любой желающий мог станцевать аргентинское танго. Мориарти потянула Морана в круг, но он со смехом отказался, ответив, что лучше посмотрит со стороны, чем отдавит ей все ноги. Она, легко пожав плечами, впорхнула в самый центр, мгновенно оказавшись в окружении сразу нескольких мужчин, предлагавших станцевать с ней. Она обещающе улыбнулась одному из них, коснулась ладонью плеча второго и, наконец, протянула руку третьему, выбирая его в качестве партнёра.  
Танцевал он, на взгляд Морана, весьма посредственно, ну или же просто на фоне самой Мориарти все остальные казались неуклюжими бегемотами. Её ноги скользили по дощатому полу, словно не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления; каждый шаг перетекал в следующий так плавно, что сложно было заметить грань между ними. Не сразу Моран понял, что ведёт не мужчина, а она сама — ведёт уверенно и бережно, мастерски подсказывая партнёру каждое следующее своё движение. Должно быть, по этому параметру она и выбирала, потому что партнёр вёлся так легко, словно танцевал с ней всю жизнь. Он мог быть не слишком изящным, он мог двигаться недостаточно плавно, но он безошибочно угадывал её импульсы, позволяя ей танцевать в своё удовольствие. Медленный шаг в сторону, несколько быстрых шагов вперёд, поворот, восьмёрка вперёд, восьмёрка обратно. Мориарти, прогнувшись в спине, отклонилась назад, мазнув распущенными волосами по доскам, и широко улыбнулась Морану.  
Когда Мориарти после третьего танца взглядом пригласила его в круг, он просто покачал головой, удивлённый её упрямством. Но она, изогнув губы в своей фирменной ухмылке, чуть нахмурилась, настаивая, и Моран неожиданно для себя сделал шаг вперёд.  
В последний раз он танцевал танго в глубокой юности, с очередной женой отца, Лиззи, которая решила во что бы то ни стало научиться танцевать. Отец был слишком занят, поэтому партнёром пришлось быть Морану. Через три месяца Лиззи увлеклась икебаной, а ещё через полгода отец Морана её бросил. Хотя последнее, конечно, никак не было связано со стремительно менявшимися увлечениями экс-миссис Моран номер три.  
Как выяснилось, его тело помнило всё гораздо лучше, чем голова, а внимательное наблюдение за танцующими (в особенности за Мориарти, он просто не мог оторвать от неё глаз) позволило восполнить недостаток знаний. Он готов был поспорить, что танцует ещё хуже, чем предыдущие её партнёры, но Мориарти позволила ему вести, и у Морана просто не осталось выбора.  
— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — выдохнула она ему на ухо и тут же сдвинулась в сторону, выполняя какой-то замысловатый шаг. Моран едва не сбился с ритма и невольно крепче прижал её к себе.  
Почему-то пришло в голову, что Мориарти имела в виду не танец. Или не только танец. Было что-то в её взгляде — что-то непривычное, выпадавшее из его представлений о ней и природе их отношений. Что-то, что заставило его сердце биться быстрее, а рот пересохнуть — или же причиной тому была ускорившаяся музыка.  
Мориарти никогда не казалась ему привлекательной, но этой ночью она была не Мориарти, а Ирэн Адлер, и Моран, чёрт возьми, был по уши в неё влюблён.  
На обратную дорогу они взяли такси. Мориарти что-то рассказывала, глядя в окно и периодически указывая на какую-то достопримечательность. Моран кивал и отвечал невпопад, неотрывно смотря на неё. В какой-то момент Мориарти обернулась, запнулась на середине фразы, перехватив взгляд Морана, но затем, быстро улыбнувшись, продолжила говорить.  
В этот момент он понял, что ему ничего не показалось.  
Он поцеловал её на пороге студии, едва лишь она успела вытащить ключ из замочной скважины. Мориарти, улыбнувшись ему в губы, ответила с жаром, перехватывая инициативу, но Моран подсознательно чувствовал, что всё ещё остаётся ведущим. Он подтолкнул её к стене, и Мориарти послушно подалась назад, запрокидывая голову и подставляясь его губам и рукам. Белая блузка с пятнами красками полетела в сторону, открывая Морану её безупречное тело. Шрам от раны, полученной в Стокгольме, она свела; это иррационально задело Морана, хотя было вполне логичным и совершенно предсказуемым: глупо было бы подумать, что красивая женщина станет ходить с уродливым шрамом на животе. Он прикоснулся губами к тому месту на её коже, куда попала пуля, и почувствовал, как её пальцы сжались на основании его шеи.  
— Я хочу тебя здесь и сейчас, — сказала Мориарти, и Моран с восторгом отметил, как подрагивает её голос. — Так что, будь добр... не останавливайся.  
И он не останавливался. Они помогли друг другу раздеться, без нетерпеливой спешки, но и не тратя лишнего времени. Прелюдии закончились, всё, чего они оба хотели теперь, это добраться друг до друга, ощутить себя частью партнёра, а его — частью себя.  
Он ожидал, что она будет пытаться контролировать ситуацию, что секс с ней превратится в поединок, борьбу за первенство, и был полностью к этому готов. Но Мориарти вновь его удивила. Её постель стала словно продолжением танцевальной площадки. Моран вёл, задавая темп и направляя, а она чутко реагировала на каждое его движение, отвечая, подхватывая и доводя до точки. Её пальцы скользили по его спине, нажимая так сильно, что за ними наверняка оставались красные следы; он впивался зубами в её плечо, клеймя безупречную кожу, отмеченную только россыпью родинок, и задыхался, слыша в ответ её стон, полный наслаждения. Её тело, податливое и одновременно полное живой энергии, плавилось в его руках, и Морану казалось, что он пытается удержать в руках стихию.  
Они были идеальным дополнением друг друга, как в работе, так и в искусстве любви, и когда Моран, изнемогая от переполнявшего его удовольствия, выдохнул «я люблю тебя», это было чистой правдой. Даже если наутро он уже об этом не помнил.

С Шерлоком Холмсом Мориарти познакомилась через месяц после этого, и Моран почувствовал, что она ускользает от него — но не как в танце, а по-настоящему.

  
5.  
  
— Я смотрю, наши дела идут отлично даже в моё отсутствие.  
— Девон тебе уже рассказал.  
— Он моя правая рука, не забывай. Это его работа — держать меня в курсе.  
Изображение Мориарти в небольшом прямоугольнике на экране ноутбука дёрнулось и замерло на середине фразы, в то время как голос продолжал звучать без перебоев, хоть и немного искажённый слабыми шумами. Моран со вздохом нажал на кнопку отключения видео. Несмотря на обещанный высокоскоростной интернет, связь в гостиничном номере оставляла желать лучшего и довольствоваться малым, что страшно раздражало Морана, ненавидевшего идти на компромиссы.  
— Прости, сеть пропадает. Грейсвуд хочет, чтобы мы с тобой взяли на себя организацию проведения торгов и обеспечение безопасности.  
— Да, я знаю. И тебе придётся заняться этим самому — Девон нужен мне в Нью-Йорке.  
— Зачем? — Моран нахмурился, заранее зная ответ.  
— Есть работа, — уклончиво ответила Мориарти. — Ты что, всё ещё в Эдинбурге? Мне казалось, ты должен был уже вернуться.  
— Нет, я улетаю сегодня вечером. Джейми, не меняй тему.  
— Это совсем не трудно, я дам тебе контакты нужных людей. Самое главное — поставить в известность потенциальных покупателей, объяснить им, почему выбрана именно такая механика, а не другая, и убедить их в том, что безопасность всего мероприятия на высшем уровне.  
— А какую механику мы выберем? Что с ней не так?  
Мориарти фыркнула.  
— Да с любой механикой что-то не так. Не забывай о специфике товара. Мы собираемся собрать толпу богатых параноиков, фанатиков и шпионов. Им в каждой детали будет мниться какой-то подвох.  
— Звучит как очень весёлая тусовка, — вздохнул Моран. — Вообще-то я хотел поговорить с тобой. Ты уверена, что нам стоит этим заниматься? Данные, украденные Грейсвудом… если они попадут не в те руки, это будет удар для безопасности страны.  
— Пусть страна защищается получше, — Моран, даже не видя её, мог представить, как Мориарти передёрнула плечом. Её пренебрежительное отношение к разведке никогда не было для него секретом, но в этот раз он ощутил глухое раздражение. — Послушай, Себастьян, если им это так важно, они могут сами принять участие в торгах. Потратить хотя бы часть бюджетных средств с пользой. Слушай, мне пора бежать. Если тебе что-то не нравится — ты можешь отказаться, я всё пойму. Но свои моральные терзания лучше изливай священнику, он хотя бы посочувствует. Всё, до связи.  
Моран раздражённо захлопнул крышку ноутбука и, оттолкнув его от себя, поднялся с кровати. Он прекрасно знал, что забыла в Нью-Йорке Мориарти: Шерлока Холмса. За ним по-прежнему следила МИ-6, и Моран, в очередной раз воспользовавшись старыми связями, получил доступ ко всем данным, которые имелись на младшего из братьев Холмс. Один раз он даже съездил в Нью-Йорк сам и, сидя в машине в полусотне метров от крыльца дома Холмса, долго боролся с соблазном просто его убить. Сколько проблем бы это решило. Моран даже прикинул, что вполне смог бы застать Холмса одного, без напарницы, которая жила с ним в одном доме (Моран подумал сначала даже, что они спят вместе, но быстро понял свою ошибку).  
Но Холмс не был виноват в проблемах Морана, и тот просто вернулся в Лондон.  
И вот теперь Шерлок Холмс вплотную приблизился к разгадке исчезновения Ирэн Адлер; он даже сумел добраться до второго Морана, но Мориарти избавилась от ставшего балластом киллера без промедлений. Она была там, потому что Холмс мог докопаться до правды, ему бы хватило ума составить единую картину из разрозненных деталей, и Мориарти должна была проследить, чтобы хотя бы часть из них не попала к нему в руки. Она должна была оказаться рядом, чтобы в тот момент, когда Шерлок всё поймёт, выйти из тени и преподнести ему какую-нибудь красивую сказочку. Холмс мог быть умён, мог быть даже по-своему гениален, но он, как и многие другие, не был способен побороть власть этой женщины над собой и, как подозревал Моран, поверил бы ей, даже если бы она сказала, что просто воскресла из мёртвых.  
Холмса было жалко. Не потому что он был влюблён в женщину, которой не существовало, а потому что Мориарти была одержима им всерьёз. Моран не мог назвать это любовью — её чувства редко укладывались в привычную общесоциальную систему координат, — но это, наверное, было самое близкое к любви чувство, которое она способна была испытывать. Желание привязать к себе, желание причинить боль, сломать, распотрошить и вывернуть наизнанку — такова была романтика в извращённом понимании Джейми Мориарти.  
Но всё это волновало сейчас Морана в последнюю очередь.

Опускаясь на скамейку рядом с Грэмом Лайтоном, Моран почувствовал себя так, словно вернулся на десять лет назад, в те времена, когда он работал на МИ-6 и подобные конспиративные встречи в Гайд-парке и других публичных местах были для него чем-то обычным.  
Мимо прошли две девочки, оживлённо обсуждавшие недавно вышедший фильм, им навстречу — молодой мужчина, хмурившийся и почти рычавший в трубку на своего брокера. Когда они отошли на приличное расстояние, Лайтон заговорил, не поворачивая головы.  
— Я ничего не понял из твоего сообщения.  
— Прости, я уже давно не пишу шифровки каждый день, — огрызнулся Моран. Он слишком сильно нервничал и знал об этом. Если бы Девон был поблизости, он мог бы что-то заподозрить, но он был в Нью-Йорке, как и Мориарти, отыгрывал свою роль в спектакле, поставленном персонально для Шерлока Холмса, и не мог знать, что в это время сбывалась его мечта: Моран намеревался сделать глупость.  
— Давай быстрее, что у тебя. Во что-то вляпался?  
Моран хотел ответить «нет», но вовремя осёкся. В самом деле, как иначе можно было назвать его участие во всём этом?  
— Роберт Грейсвуд. Мы занимаемся организацией аукциона, который пройдёт через неделю.  
— Я слышал, он заявляет, будто обладает какой-то секретной информацией, и собирается её продать. Но мы посылали своего агента — это фейк. Можешь расслабиться и с чистой совестью заниматься своей криминальной деятельностью дальше.  
— Я видел содержимое флэшки, — перебил его Моран. — Она защищена от копирования, а возможности незаметно её украсть у меня не было, так что тебе придётся поверить мне на слово.  
— И что же там? — Лайтон напрягся, явно просчитывая в голове, кого обвинят в ошибке его агента.  
— Координаты и чертежи нескольких секретных баз МИ-6. Иран, Ливан, Алжир, Венесуэла. Грэм, если...  
— Не называй меня по имени, — процедил тот сквозь зубы. Моран мысленно выругался. Шпионские игры давно потеряли для него флёр романтичности, и конспирация больше не вызывала привычного прилива адреналина. Впрочем, Моран весь был сейчас на нервах.  
— Нужно что-то сделать. Я не могу вмешиваться, это может поставить под удар некоторых людей, которые... — он запнулся, и Лайтон закончил за него:  
— Которые тебе дороги?  
— Которые мне доверяют, — отрезал Моран.  
Лайтон кивнул.  
— Я передам шефу. Нам нужно всё обсудить. Очень жаль, что у тебя нет доказательств. — Он поднялся на ноги, оправил чёрный тренч, вытащил из кармана наушник беспроводной гарнитуры и, глядя куда-то поверх головы Морана, добавил: — Я свяжусь с тобой.  
Шифрованное сообщение от Лайтона пришло уже ближе к утру. Моран не спал, уничтожая запасы сигарет, но так и не прикоснувшись к стакану с виски, и сообщение принял сразу. Оно было коротким:  
«Свободных агентов нет, тебе придётся действовать самому. Мы обеспечим поддержку. Приведи Грейсвуда. Он нужен нам живым».  
Моран затушил едва начатую сигарету и стёр сообщение, удалив все его следы. Получив задание, он неожиданно успокоился, снова став самим собой. У него была цель, теперь ему нужно было составить план действий и приниматься за работу.  
Он открыл план подходов к загородному дому Грейсвуда и постарался выкинуть из головы все посторонние мысли. Он принял решение, он знал, что поступает правильно. На самом деле, у него просто не было другого выбора, он никогда не умел умывать руки и убеждать себя в том, что, просто отступив, снимает с себя ответственность.  
В их с Мориарти партнёрстве всегда было одно фундаментальное правило: никакие действия одного из партнёров не должны были ставить под удар репутацию другого. То, что он собирался сделать, было прямым нарушением этого правила.  
Он сильно сомневался, что Мориарти отнесётся к этому с пониманием. А в том, что она узнает, Моран был уверен. Она всегда всё знала.  
  
  
Эпилог  
  
Искомый дом оказался одним из нескольких заброшенных строений, обнесённых давно расшатавшимся и сломанным в нескольких местах забором. Такие места никогда не внушали доверия, и Моран, вытащив пистолет, снял его с предохранителя.  
Он не очень понимал, что здесь делает. Получив сообщение от Мориарти, он не сразу поверил, что оно действительно от неё.  
Ему повезло тогда, иначе это не назовёшь. Убив Грейсвуда и передав информацию Лайтону, Моран был уверен, что ему осталось только дожидаться киллера Мориарти — или даже её саму, лично.  
Вместо этого он получил известие о том, что её арестовало ФБР. Это было почти смешно.  
За прошедший с тех пор год она ни разу не пыталась выйти на связь, из чего Моран заключил, что она действительно узнала о его предательстве. Это было больно, но он смирился с этим ещё до того, как прострелил Грейсвуду затылок.  
После её исчезновения Девон быстро перехватил бразды правления и пустил слух, что Мориарти арестовали по наводке Морана. Маятник качнулся в обратную сторону — лишь немногие, конечно, поверили в предательство Морана, зная его безупречную репутацию, но без Мориарти он был не слишком интересен, и поток клиентов незаметно иссяк. «Пожалуй, мне больше не понадобятся ваши услуги в ближайшее время», «хочу поработать с локальными подрядчиками», «боюсь, мои интересы шире, чем ваши возможности». Моран сдержанно улыбался, смеясь про себя. Они даже представить не могли, насколько он устал от них от всех за время работы с Мориарти. Теперь он наслаждался спокойной и неторопливой работой над немногочисленными заказами, вяло препирался с советом директоров своей семейной компании и, едва не жмурясь от удовольствия, отказывал в поставках оружия всем, кто был замечен в связях с террористами.  
Настороженно оглядевшись по сторонам, он медленно двинулся к приоткрытой двери, за которой чернел неосвещённый коридор. В этот момент изнутри раздался выстрел.  
Моран толкнул дверь, быстро осмотрел пространство за ней, ведя дулом пистолета по линии взгляда, короткой перебежкой достиг следующей двери и, заглянув сквозь щель, понял, что пришёл как раз вовремя.  
Он снял целившегося в Мориарти противника, в котором краем сознания опознал одного из бывших её же подчинённых, прямо сквозь тонкую фанерную дверь, не тратя времени не то, чтобы её открыть. Парень, захрипев, упал на пол, в паре шагов от тел своего босса и товарищей.  
Мориарти обернулась медленно, будто пребывая в шоковом состоянии, однако на первый взгляд Морана она была цела. Лишь когда она, узнав его, слабо улыбнулась и разжала пальцы, позволяя пистолету упасть на бетонный пол, он увидел кровь, пропитавшую её рукава и капавшую с запястий.  
Он подхватил её и помог плавно опуститься на пол.  
— Честно говоря, мне никогда не нравился Девон, — серьёзно заметил Моран.  
Она слабо усмехнулась.  
— Как будто я не знаю. Себастьян…  
— Да?  
— Почему ты пришёл?  
— Ты оставила для меня сообщение. Это означало, что ты либо нуждаешься в помощи, либо хочешь убить меня, не тратя лишние силы на поиски.  
— О, я хотела тебя убить. Когда агент Мату любезно поведал мне о твоей роли в истории с Грейсвудом... Я хотела вырвать твоё сердце и запустить внутрь крысу вместо него.  
— Поэтично.  
— Я это даже нарисовала.  
— О, то есть теперь у твоих новых друзей из ФБР есть мой портрет. Спасибо, буду знать.  
— Нет, я… я сожгла его.  
— Тоже по-своему символично.  
Она чуть улыбнулась.  
— Я поняла, зачем ты это сделал. Ты будешь смеяться, но Шерлок… — Моран не был уверен, что ему смешно от этого имени, но он не стал перебивать. — Шерлок заставил меня ощутить уважение к людям с принципами. Хотя у тебя их, на мой вкус, слишком много, — она снова улыбнулась, мягко и рассеянно, но Моран знал, что она просто постепенно проваливается, отключаясь от реальности. — Ты упрямый сукин сын. Если бы ты просто попросил, я бы послала Грейсвуда, не раздумывая.  
— Я пытался с тобой поговорить.  
— Да, пытался, — кивнула Мориарти, противореча сама себе. — Себастьян, — она схватила его за плечо, обвивая его руку своей и оставляя кровавые следы на куртке, — Себастьян, дальше по коридору есть комната, там сидит маленькая испуганная девочка. Пожалуйста, выведи её отсюда, только так, чтобы она не увидела всего этого, — она дёрнула головой в сторону мёртвого тела Девона.  
— Что мне делать с ней дальше?  
— Беречь. Это моя дочь. Я уверена, ты сможешь пристроить её так, чтобы она была в безопасности.  
— Ты доверяешь мне свою дочь, — озадаченно повторил Моран.  
— Меня предали все. А ты… я привыкла тебе доверять. Ты и твои принципы… — она хрипло рассмеялась, качая головой. — Ты не стал бы использовать Кейден против меня. Я это знаю.  
— А как же ты? Я могу вытащить тебя, вывезти из страны.  
— Не стоит. Тебе пора идти, я должна позвонить Шерлоку, пока не… пока могу.  
— Шерлоку, конечно, — с лёгкой обидой в голосе протянул Моран. Она улыбнулась, светло и беззаботно, и посмотрела на него с весёлой лукавинкой, болезненно напомнив вдруг о Риме и Ирэн Адлер. Он качнул головой и, наклонившись, коснулся губами её холодного влажного лба.  
— Ты знаешь, как меня найти. Береги себя.  
Мориарти просто кивнула, экономя силы, но Морану не нужно было слов, чтобы знать, о чём она думает. В этот момент он понял, что всё наконец-то встало на свои места.


End file.
